I Like To Watch
by I'heart'TonyDiNozzo
Summary: "It appears... that we... have a penchant... for voyeurism... yes?"
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Tony and Ziva like to watch... enough said.  
_

_Rating: Very, very, very much "M"_

_Author's Note: I will be getting back to my other fic very soon, but this is my brief interlude. There's no real time frame here, it can happen whenever. No spoilers, other than a few miscellaneous lines or concepts I've borrowed from the show. I own nothing of NCIS, blah blah blah, but I do own all of the dirty thoughts that float around in my head, and I like them, so I wrote them down. For prosperity's sake, of course... Ratings and reviews are definitely welcomed and appreciated. They are my lifeblood. I need them to live. Don't deny me my lifeblood, you guys._

Seriously, though, this is rather NSFW, and also seriously, why are you reading smut at work? Don't you think someone will find out? I mean- OH MY GOD LOOK BEHIND YOU!- Just kidding. No one's behind you, watching you read this... Or is there?

There isn't.

But you looked, didn't you?

Enjoy. :)

* * *

It's not like he didn't do this regularly. But today he could barely make it home.

He wasn't sure what it was today. Maybe it was those tight jeans that hugged her hips so perfectly, or the way she left just the right amount of buttons unbuttoned on her blouse (still professional, but damn, she knew how to push that boundary when she felt like it), or maybe how her naturally curly hair fell wildly across her shoulders and framed her face in just the right way. He liked her hair down, and curly. There was something so... suggestive, about it. Sure, a strong ponytail could get to him too; well, really anything could on her. But when she wore her hair down, wild, like that, he could really picture how she'd look after a good round or two in the bedroom. Like his hands had been in it, holding on while he rode her hard and fast, like it had been splayed over his sheets while she writhed beneath him. Yes, God, he loved her hair down. Loved seeing just that bit of cleavage that, yeah, was probably worth dying over. Loved watching her hips sway in those jeans as she sauntered around the bullpen today.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten off fantasizing about his partner. He'd be a liar if he said otherwise. A big, fat, pants-on-fire liar. But lately his one-night-stands had been fewer and further between, so he had no other way of getting out his pent-up frustrations, no waitresses or veterinarians there helping him to his release while his mind was on his Israeli ninja. Yes, while DiNozzos were masters of seduction, even DiNozzos had their dry spells. And yeah, Tony DiNozzo was in the middle of the fucking Sahara.

Maybe it was the weather? No, he's never had seasonal bad luck before. Maybe he had put on a few pounds? No, he was still in pretty excellent shape, for his age. Maybe girls were catching on to the fact that while he was fucking them, he was thinking of someone else entirely?

Maybe.

Whatever it was, he was frustrated, and horny, and Ziva really wasn't helping. At all. Sure, his senses were on high alert, and sure, he always thought she was sexy, but lately she had been too much for him to handle. So much so that he nearly sprinted to the elevator today when Gibbs finally gave them the order to go home for the evening. So much so that he was practically hard with anticipation on the drive to his apartment.

And so, with no random face to call up for the evening, Tony found himself alone in his living room, splayed out on his own couch, playing out his favorite fantasies on his own.

"_Tony," _his partner moaned in his head. His eyes were squeezed shut trying to picture her as clearly as possible. "_It has been a long day. Let me help you relieve some of that pressure, yes?"_

"Yesssss…" Tony groaned, his hand sliding over the bulge in the front of his slacks.

"_Do you want me to suck you off, Tony?" Ziva whispered in his ear. "I know you love it when I do that. I know you love to feel my mouth on you."_

"Oh, God, yes…" Tony whimpered. His hands worked the button on his pants, then the zipper, easing it down past his erection. He loved how his fantasy Ziva talked dirty to him. He wondered if real Ziva did that…

"_I love that I can make you so crazy."_ _Ziva teased as she kissed her way down his chest. "I love that you beg me."_

"Please, yes…" Tony sighed, pushing his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees.

_Ziva's hair tickled his thighs as she positioned herself over him. She gave him one last devilish grin, and then gave his shaft one good, long lick, from base to tip. _

Tony cried out as he traced the path of her tongue with his fingers, finally making the contact he'd been waiting for all day. Soon his fantasy progressed, and Ziva was kissing his tip with long, wet kisses. Tony licked his palm and worked the tip of his erection in a loose fist.

"Ziva," he whimpered. "Please, more…"

_Finally, what he really wanted. Ziva's mouth closed around him completely, sucking him in, her tongue swirling expertly around him, her head bobbing up and down. _

"Ahhhh!..." Tony grunted, his grip tightening, and sliding further down. He didn't even need porn anymore, he really didn't, because he had his own personal fantasy Ziva doing nasty things to him in his head. He thrust into his fist, started to really work himself, because, _oh yes_, fantasy Ziva was sucking even harder now, moving her head even faster, and he was already so close to coming and he had barely even started…

_Ziva replaced her mouth with her hand, and was jerking him fast, whispering dirty nothings into his ear. "Tony," she moaned, "I want you inside me so badly. Please, Tony, please, fuck me."_

"Yes!" Tony shouted, as fantasy Ziva pulled her own jeans and panties down her legs, straddled him, and hovered above him.

_Ziva slid onto shaft, wet with intense arousal, and began grinding her hips against his own. She rode Tony fast while she moaned wildly. "Yes!" she cried. "Oh, God, yes, Tony, you feel so good inside of me! Yes, Tony, yes! Fuck me, Tony, just like that!"_

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck…" Tony cursed, jerking himself to the rhythm of how fantasy Ziva rode him. He could feel that pressure building within him starting to finally release, he was so close to falling over the edge, so damn close…

A knock on his door tore him back to the real world.

Fuck.

"Just a minute!" Tony managed to call out. He was still so close, he was debating whether or not to just go for it, hoping that whoever was at the door would just go away.

"Tony? It's me." Ziva's voice replied.

Double fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zi?" Tony squeaked, gingerly easing the zipper of his slacks back over what was still a pretty noticeable hard-on. He knew he couldn't let Ziva in, while he was still in this state. One of two things would happen: she'd tease him mercilessly, or he'd loose all control and they'd end up fucking right there against his front door.

Actually, maybe he should let her in…

He shuffled to the door and opened it just enough to peak his head out, greeting his partner, who was soaked from the rain. Apparently it had started raining.

"It is raining," Ziva stated.

And if it wasn't a challenge to not jump Ziva at work earlier today, it certainly was now, with her clothes clinging to her skin like that, and her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. Not to mention he had just spent the last ten minutes pleasuring himself to the fantasy version of her doing dirty things to his dick. He swallowed hard.

"Apparently." He managed to reply.

"May I come in?"

"Uh, uh… now's not the best time, really."

Ziva took in the sight before her. Tony was lightly covered in sweat, breathing quickly, and wouldn't reveal his full body to her.

"Oh…" she sighed. "I did not mean to interrupt –"

"–No!" Tony cut her off. In retrospect, it probably wasn't his greatest idea. He probably should have let her believe there was a girl waiting for him, with the state he was in. But something had flashed in her eyes. Was it… jealousy? Disappointment? Whatever it was, it made him want to set the record straight. "There's no one here, or anything."

"Oh," Ziva said. Then realization swept over her, along with a knowing grin. "Oh…"

"Oh? What do you mean –?"

"–No, no, it is okay, Tony." Ziva teased. "We are all adults here. I apologize for interrupting your _alone time_."

"What makes you think I was…" Tony stammered. "_Alone time?_"

"What are you hiding behind that door, Tony?" Ziva prodded.

"Why are you here, again?" Tony demanded.

"Just wanted to borrow an umbrella. I was walking in the neighborhood and it started raining," Ziva stated. "But had I known you were _busy_, I would not have interrupted."

"I wasn't busy!" Tony insisted.

"Then let me in," Ziva insisted right back.

"No," Tony said firmly.

"Then tell me why I cannot come inside."

"No!"

"Geez, just how close were you, anyways? Men are so grumpy when they are denied their orgasm…"

Tony froze. She didn't just… no. Ziva could be forward, sure, but that… that was so unlike her…

"Excuse me?" he asked nervously.

"When I interrupted. You must have almost been finished, I can see it in your face. You look… frustrated, yes?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Ha!" Ziva exclaimed. "So you were doing it, I knew it." She grinned at him again, and then eyed what she could of his body. "And I clearly interrupted at a pretty crucial part, so I'll just get going, then…"

"No!" Tony barked.

"What, do you want me to watch?" Ziva shot back, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Tony froze again. Only for a moment, because, God, that would be so incredibly hot. Jerking off with her eyes on him, like that. He knew she was kidding, but wow, he could show her just how he liked it, and she'd probably join in. And, oh yes, he'd get to watch her work herself too, and the thought alone made him shiver. At that moment any blood that had traveled back to his brain immediately rushed south again. And it must have shown in his face, too, because Ziva very quickly answered her own question with a gasp and an ear-splitting grin.

"You do, don't you?" She was loving this.

A voice that Tony didn't recognize as his own replied. "Do you want to?"

And just like that, it stopped being teasing between two friends, and something much, much more real.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's eyes turned very dark, his voice very deep and husky. Ziva was now the one standing frozen.

"Do you want to?" Tony asked. Somehow timid but sure at the same time. His eyes were swimming with lust, and Ziva wondered just what it was that snapped in him.

"I, well…" Ziva stammered. Yeah, she did, but fuck… how could she possibly do that? No, that would make things too complicated, and that would make it much too difficult for her not to pounce on him and do to him what she'd fantasized about for years.

"You do, don't you?" Tony grinned devilishly, throwing her own words right back at her, seeing the same hesitation in her that gave him away moments ago. "You like to watch, don't you? Naughty thing, you…"

"Tony…"

"What?"

"You know we should not do this."

"Yeah," Tony smirked. "But that's kinda turning me on even more. You should come inside."

"Tony…"

And then he stepped out from behind the door after all, and she could see what he had been hiding from her. And that just made it damn near impossible for her to stand her ground, because yeah, Tony clearly had something to back up all of that bragging he had done in the past.

"Tony," she repeated shakily, her voice much smaller now. Hell, when did she lose the power position here? She had him right where she wanted him for some light-hearted ribbing, and now he had her stammering, trying not to stare at what he was presenting to her. "We… we cannot."

"That's not an 'I don't want to,' is it?" Tony pressed.

"…No," Ziva admitted after a few breaths.

Tony leaned in closer to her, getting in her space like she had always done to him. "I was thinking about you, you know," he husked. "I always do, lately. And, God, you do the sexiest things to me in my head. Say the hottest things I've ever heard. It does it for me every time."

Ziva swallowed hard, trying not to notice his scent.

"Come inside, Ziva," he whispered against her ear.

"Tony, I—"

"—Here's what we'll do," Tony interrupted. "I'm gonna head inside and leave the door unlocked. Then I'm gonna finish what I started. You can either join, or not. It's up to you." And with that, Tony disappeared back inside his apartment, a smirk on his face, and his now aroused partner standing stunned in his hallway.

He hurried back to the couch so that he could free himself from the painful confines of his pants once more, and restarted what he had been interrupted doing before. But now, now it was so much hotter, knowing that she could walk in any second, knowing that she probably _would _walk in any second, because he had seen that look in her eyes when she saw the bulge in his pants, heard the quickening of her breath. He knew her all too well, and even though this was new territory, he knew what she would do.

And then, he was right, and he heard the door click behind him. He didn't bother to turn around; he knew it was her, and he knew she'd come by when she was ready.

"Mmmm…" Tony moaned, his dick twitching with newfound interest now that she was here, listening. Soon watching. He kept stroking himself, assuredly, enough to keep a nice steady build happening within him, but not enough to get him to the finish quite yet. He wanted her to be able to see when that happened. He knew that she did too.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath upon hearing his moans. He smirked again. So she didn't just like to watch. She liked to listen, too. So he didn't hold back, then, let his breath fall heavily from his lips and every now and then released a grunt or a groan as things kept building still.

Her footsteps moved closer, soon enough, and Tony turned his head after all, because a good look at her would probably do wonders for him, make things progress a little faster.

Yeah. It did.

Because there Ziva was, staring at him like she wanted to fuck his brains out, her hair hanging wildly around her shoulders, her clothes still clinging to her frame from the earlier rain.

Tony paused, but she caught him. "Do not stop," she quietly demanded. So he relaxed back into the couch and returned to putting on a show for his partner. He heard her footsteps progress even closer, and soon was able to see her as she made her way around the couch and sat right in front of him on his coffee table. He saw her eyes on him, and he moaned much louder, this time. Moved his hand a little faster. Because he could tell that Ziva was really enjoying her front row seat, as she squirmed a little, pressed her legs together tightly, and swallowed hard, and that _really_ got to him. Then after a bit she reached out and put a hand on his knee, and started to rub her thumb across him there, and then after a bit longer… then things got really interesting. Then Ziva decided to take off her jacket, and slip off her shoes; then Ziva slid her hands up her thighs and down her stomach; then Ziva unbuttoned her own pants, slid the zipper down, and started to do some exploring of her own; then Ziva _moaned_, and Christ, Tony could hardly believe his eyes and ears, because there Ziva was shoving her hand down her pants _right in front of him._

"_Fuck_, Ziva…" Tony groaned, picking up speed. His eyes were glued to where her hand disappeared down the front of her jeans, and he could tell her fingers were working furiously. "Ziva… please… I want to see you better." It was only fair, after all. She could see a lot more of him.

"Fine," she panted. "But you too."

And then they were stripping completely nude, and if Tony had said that he had ever been more aroused in his life, he would have been fibbing. But there was the unspoken agreement between them that this was an eyes-only game, and so despite how much he longed to reach out and touch her, kiss her, fuck her, he kept his hands to himself.

They stood there for a moment, taking the sight of each other in, breathing heavily. And wow, she was… perfect. Just perfect. Maybe it was the truth, or the hormones raging through him, but he couldn't find one single thing about her that he disliked. And that look in her eye, that primal, hungry look as she scanned his body was enough to make him feel just crazy enough to ask:

"Zi… what the fuck just happened? Where is this going?" He couldn't look her in the eyes, though, he was too busy looking… other places. And he couldn't quite keep his voice steady either.

"It will go where it goes, I suppose," Ziva replied, and damn her for being so elusive, really, but what else could he really do other than whatever the hell she asked for at that very moment.

"But… how…" Tony stammered. It seemed that Ziva had the dominant position again all of a sudden, and he really had to figure out just how that happened between them, how at any given moment the power could shift so drastically, and he could go from a collected sex machine to a teenager seeing his first naked girl in a matter of seconds. "How did this get here?"

"It appears…" Ziva began, bringing her hands up to her breasts, massaging them slowly. Tony drooled over the sight, but only for a moment, because one of those hands started wandering south over her flat stomach, "that we," past her hipbones, "have a penchant," over the neatly trimmed hair between her legs, "for voyeurism," and then her fingers disappeared between her thighs, and the most beautiful sound spilled from her lips. It was both a question, like she would often pose at the end of a statement, and an agreement with the feelings her fingers were drawing out of her. "Yes…?"

Tony nodded stupidly. "Oh fuck… yeah. Yeah, it appears that way alright." He was stunned into submission. He would agree with anything she said right about now. And as he spoke she moved around him to drape herself across his couch, laying there seductively, her fingers continuing to working their magic. Tony was still dumbstruck, standing over her, unable to think straight, his eyes darting between the sight of her rubbing herself and the stunning way her face looked, eyes fluttering shut, mouth agape, head thrown back, and that hair… splayed over his couch while she writhed there beneath him.

"Tony…?" she moaned, and _God_ _help him_ because that sound of his name alone went straight to his dick and sent a shudder rippling through his body.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Yes?"

"Why am I the only one putting on a show, here?"

Tony let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh…" he said, "I, uh… was just watching for a minute."

"Well I like to watch too."

"Well you're taking up the whole couch."

Ziva smiled, but instead of sitting up, she just drew her feet up closer to her ass, spreading her legs wide open and giving Tony one hell of a view.

"There," she said. "You can sit now."

So a still fairly stupefied Tony sat cross-legged at the end of his couch, facing the show that was being put on for him, and wrapped his fingers around his eager length, letting out a sharp breath of air and a curse at the contact.

"Oh my god…" he moaned.

"Like what you see, Tony?" Ziva teased, seeing where his eyes were.

He nodded. "Uh huh." And then, somewhat apprehensively, "You?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

And there they were, naked on Tony's couch, Ziva on her back with her legs spread right in front of Tony's face, and Tony seated at her feet, both watching the other, both pleasuring themselves, both moaning and sighing and breathing heavily.

Tony, having had a head start, after all, could feel that coil tightening deep in his belly, that release threatening to spill forth, and he couldn't stop it, not this time, with Ziva naked there in front of him playing out one of his favorite dirty fantasies. And _yes_, Ziva's finger was probing her entrance, now, and then one, no, two fingers disappeared inside of her, and she let out a deep moan as she plunged them in and out of her roughly. And there it was again, she was moaning _his name_, and he knew that she was thinking about him, his dick inside of her instead of those fingers, or maybe his mouth sucking on her, and that's when Tony lost it completely.

"Zi… I…" he managed to choke out. "I'm there… oh, God, yes… oh yes…"

"Do it, Tony," Ziva moaned. "Let me see you come."

That did it, and with a guttural moan Tony shook and shuddered and spilled into his hands, all of his nerves on fire as they tingled and spread that telltale warmth throughout his body.

It took him a minute to regain composure, and when he did Ziva was still at it, her eyes still on him, and he could tell she was close too.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned. "Tony… I want… I want…"

"Yeah, Zi?" Tony asked, totally spent, but ready and willing to do anything she asked. "Tell me."

"I want your mouth on me."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, Tony thought he was spent, but those words piqued his interest again pretty quickly. Another shudder went straight to his cock, and he didn't even respond, didn't even need her to repeat her words, he just leaned forward and started teasing her with his lips about halfway up her thigh. Her scent hit his nose even stronger than before, and he could tell it wouldn't be long at all before he was hard again.

"Yes! Tony…" Ziva cried. Her hands flew from between her legs to hold him by his hair as he slowly, tortuously kissed higher, higher…

"Please, Tony, please…" Ziva panted, and Tony couldn't deny her any longer. He reached where he wanted her, hesitated for just a moment, because, fuck, he just couldn't believe this was happening, and then buried his tongue inside her folds, giving her one long, firm lick from her entrance all the way up to her throbbing clit. Ziva barely bit back a scream; Tony knew what he was doing.

And then he wrapped his lips around her swollen bud, and he started to suck her, his hands gripping her backside probably a little too tightly, probably enough to leave small fingertip-sized bruises the next morning, but Ziva was the furthest thing from caring. And he had to hold on, because the tension in his body was rising again, and it took some real restraint to refrain from straight out asking if they could just fuck already.

He took another detour to lick her once more, and plunge his tongue into her center, her taste exploding across his taste buds. And the tension was clearly building in Ziva too; he was almost afraid for his hair, she gripped it so tightly. He returned to suck on her, and peeled one of his hands away from where it was gripping her ass to plunge two fingers into her while he did. And he kept up a steady pace, one that built, and built, slowly driving Ziva insane.

"Tony!" she gasped. Surely his neighbors would hear her by now. Hopefully that panther across the hall wasn't listening. He didn't want her knocking on his door later for the same treatment. Not only was she not at all his type, but _any_ type couldn't tear him away now, now that he had Ziva squirming and moaning and just-this-side-of-coming on his couch.

"_Tony!"_ she gasped again, pulling at his hair insistently. He lifted his head to see what she wanted, but kept his fingers working, making it difficult for her to talk. God, he loved watching her like this, struggling to form words, her eyelids fluttering, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah?" he replied, trying to sound cool, but instead his voice was gruff and eager.

Ziva didn't respond, but instead pulled him closer to her face, making him climb up her body with one hand while the other still teased her.

"Yeah…?" he asked again, this time inches from her face.

She kissed him roughly, then, moaning into his mouth while she gripped his back and grinded against his hand. And _fuck_, she was totally uninhibited, totally wild, totally insistent. Totally losing it in the most wonderful way possible. Tony moaned right back, not even knowing how the hell they got to this point. He tore his lips from hers after a few moments, breathing heavily, looking at her with dark eyes, met by her equally lustful ones. He removed his fingers, too, and gripped her by the hip, stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

"Ziva…" he began, and recalled his words from earlier, "Seriously, how did this get here? How…" he trailed off, and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, and he didn't know if he'd be able to stop once tonight was over. She chased his tongue with her own, and when the kiss was through playfully nipped at his bottom lip. "Where is this going _now_?" he breathed.

Ziva grinned. One of her hands snaked its way between their bodies and wrapped around his cock, which was now fully hard again. Tony gasped, his head falling forward while she stroked him. "I want you…" she sighed into his ear, before sucking on his ear lobe.

"But… I thought…" Tony stammered. "I thought we were just watching. I mean, not that this isn't better, it's just… I…"

"I would much rather participate," she whispered, stroking him just the right way. Clearly she had been paying attention before.

"But… how…" Tony was struggling to form words.

"Tony." She interrupted him. "What is the problem?"

"I…" he swallowed hard. "I just didn't think this is how it was gonna happen, is all." Ziva slowed her movements, wanting to give him the chance to see this thought through. She was definitely intrigued. "I've thought about us, together, _so_ many times… and… this is just so surreal."

"Yes," Ziva agreed softly. "It is."

"I want this. I really do," Tony finally confessed. "But only if you really do too. Only if we get to do this again. Not just tonight."

"Tony," Ziva insisted. She positioned him above where she really wanted him, and he could feel her heat on him, could tell that, yeah, she would feel _really_ really good, and she was so damn close. Tony gasped again, fighting the urge to thrust forward, needing to hear her first. He looked into her eyes to find her looking right back at him. She reached up, using her free hand to softly caress his face. "I _want_ you…" she repeated. "Not just tonight."

Tony couldn't help but grin. "Well, then…" he began, reaching his hand between them to where Ziva's was wrapped around him. He took over, positioning himself at her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his cock. He captured her lips as she moaned, and finally, finally entered her.

He kept kissing her as he moved his hips forward to fill her completely, eventually pausing and breaking away from her eager mouth only to finish his thought, "Let me make you scream, Ziva David." He thrust into her once more, and she gasped. He leaned forward to rest his lips near her ear, whispering against her skin.

"And I really hope you do… I'd like to watch."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Remember to like this story, or review it, or something. 'Tis much appreciated._

:)


End file.
